


Please, Don't Say 'I Do'

by cbtothekk



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Angst, F/M, Homophobia, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Recovery, Suicidal Thoughts, Unrequited Love, Weddings, poor kuroko
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-14 21:13:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14144697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cbtothekk/pseuds/cbtothekk
Summary: Maybe, just maybe, life will be fair in his next life.





	Please, Don't Say 'I Do'

**Author's Note:**

> A sad song came on shuffle and I was hit by a brickwall of inspiration, enjoy this shitshow :/  
> Warnings: Suicidal thoughts, Unrequited love, Homophobia.

_Please. Don’t do it. Change your mind. **Please**._

“I do.”

Kuroko felt his heart break, Kuroko swore could physically feel the pain in his chest.

“Then, by the powers vested in me, I now pronounce you man and wife. You may now kiss the bride.”

And they did, it was a beautiful wedding. Akashi looked so handsome, and his bride was gorgeous. Kuroko didn’t think he could have cried more, he was proud of Akashi as his best man. But that wasn’t why he was crying.

He turned to Midorima, “Please excuse me, I need to use the bathroom.”

Midorima nodded, a look of pity in his eyes.

Akashi hadn’t noticed him slip away, too busy taking in the beauty of his new wife. And she was beautiful, kind too, truly perfect for Akashi.

Kuroko wanted to hate her, he really did, had tried to as well.

-

Kuroko had come over to Akashi’s mansion, wanting to surprise him with some company, only to enter the house to hear plates being smashed and a loud ‘shit!’

Kuroko entered the kitchen, to an absolute mess.

Flour everywhere, misting in the air, covering tables and the floor. There was about three smashed plates, and a large mixing bowl full of what looked like cake mix, spread along the floor.

That was the first time he had seen her.

“Oh hi! I’m Natalia, but just call me Nat! I uhh, was trying to make a cake for Sei, but I kind of messed up…” she exclaimed cheerfully from where she lay (it looked like she had slipped) on the floor, albeit sheepishly.

“Sei..? Who are you and how do you know him?” Kuroko had assumed that she was one of the women that Masaomi, Akashi’s father, had assigned for Akashi to meet and wed. He despised her already.

“Oh! Sorry, I’m Seijuurou’s fiancé, and you must be Kuroko, he’s told me so much about you!” she said as she stood up and bowed to Kuroko, smiling widely.

-

When Akashi came home that night, he laughed the hardest Kuroko had ever seen him laugh. He ate some of the ruined cake, tried to conceal his disgust, and then helped Natalia clean up the kitchen. They shared shy, yet loving glances, and then shy kisses. Kuroko decided that Akashi was busy, so he walked home before he could even announce his presence.

-

Kuroko wiped his mouth after finishing throwing up into the reception’s toilets.

It was so painful to watch the man he loved, marry someone else. He could feel the pain constrict around his throat and stomach, tears flowing freely down his face. Maybe he should just go home. He didn’t want to ruin Akashi’s big night with his silly unrequited love.

“Tetsuya? Are you okay?”

-

“You didn’t mention her…” Kuroko spoke, slicing into the thick silence between them.

Akashi had invited Kuroko out, they hadn’t had time to speak lately, and Akashi missed him. More like Kuroko was avoiding Akashi, he felt that if he looked him in the eye, he would burst into tears. But he couldn’t avoid him forever, couldn’t let this take over him. He was strong.

“You never asked!” Akashi said with a laugh. He looked so content, his engagement ring shining brightly in the light as he stirred the coffee in front of him.

_‘Why does it hurt so much?’_

Kuroko responded by glaring at Akashi, his eyes saying ‘Don’t be a loser.’

Akashi chuckled softly, “I apologise for not informing you, but our relationship is only new. I was going to tell you eventually, and I didn’t think you’d actually care.”

Kuroko spluttered, a soft blush on his face, “Of course I care! I’m your best friend after all.” After righting himself, he spoke again, “You’ve been telling me about these suitors since middle school, I thought you had decided to be single forever!?” Kuroko says, trying to lighten the situation.

Akashi just sighs, “I’m sorry, she’s just not like the others… She doesn’t try to be perfect or prissy, she’s not that attractive or noticeable, but I couldn’t help but find myself interested in her. She always goes beyond my expectations…” he spoke lovingly.

_‘You used to say that about me…’_

“I’m in love with her, I’m going to marry her, then she’ll be mine forever.”

Forever…

-

“Ah yes, Akashi-kun, I’m fine, I believe I may have food poisoning” he says as he stands up, flushes, wipes his eyes one last time and opens the door to face Akashi.

Akashi had lipstick down his throat and mouth, his tie undone and his hair a mess. He looked worried for Kuroko, yet still the happiest man in the world.

“You look like you’re having fun, please don’t worry about me. Don’t let me ruin your perfect night, I’ll probably just go home.”

Akashi frowned, “Are you sure?”

“Of course I want you to stay!” is what he wanted to say. Instead he said, “Yes, I’ll be fine. Enjoy your night, they’re probably waiting for you.”

Usually Akashi would protest more, would do anything for his best friend in the whole entire universe. But perhaps he had found someone to take his place, because Kuroko found himself alone in the bathroom.

_‘Oh god, if you’re out there. Please tell me what I did to **deserve** this.’_

-

It was raining when the taxi arrived for him, he stepped inside, soaked to the bone, leaving behind the muffled sound of Elvis Presley’s voice singing ‘Can’t help falling in love’.

His heart squeezed at the painful memory resurfacing.

-

“Akashi-kun… Would you accompany me to the dance tonight? As friends of course!”

They were getting ready together, their tuxedos on and their spirits high, everyone was excited for the dance, after all.

Kuroko wanted to be able to ask Akashi out normally, but homosexuality was looked down upon in Akashi’s family. Masaomi Akashi wanted an heir, and not a scrawny bluenette to tie their son down forever.

“I already am, but sure, I turned down all of the girls who asked me, because they only want me for my money and power, disgusting,” Akashi mumbled to himself finishing tying his tie.

Akashi turned around to see Kuroko having trouble tying his own bow, he clicked his tongue against his teeth, and walked over to help him fix the bow.

Kuroko looked down as Akashi’s nimble fingers fixed his bow, he could feel Akashi’s warm breath hit his forehead, and he couldn’t help but flush.

“There, all better,” Akashi whispered. Kuroko looked up, and his nose hit Akashi’s. He hadn’t noticed how close they were. They made eye contact, and Kuroko was surprised to see a slight tinge of pink on Akashi’s cheeks.

Now was his chance, Kuroko leant in slowly, and Akashi didn’t pull away.

“The car is here, Akashi-sama, Kuroko-sama!” A maid called for them, shocking them both.

Akashi pulled away and cleared his throat, he turned around and collected his jacket before exiting the room, leaving Kuroko to curse the timing.

 

They had a lovely night, they drank juice and danced and laughed. They were nearly ready to leave, almost everyone had left.

“Hey there lovebirds, one last song to end the night!”

Piano began playing, in a tune that Kuroko recognised immediately. “Akashi-kun, may I have this dance?” He put his hand out for Akashi to take.

Akashi looked hesitant, but after looking around, he slowly took Kuroko’s hand.

And then they danced, not that Kuroko knew how to, but Akashi seemed to know how, so he followed his lead. They laughed softly and shyly as they danced, Kuroko stumbling and stepping on Akashi’s feet.

Kuroko felt like the happiest boy in the world, like it was just him and Akashi, and no one would ever interrupt them.

Too bad, said the world, you cannot have happiness.

“Seijuurou, where have you been? I have been calling your cell for over an hour!” a livid Masaomi stormed into the hall, only the two boys were left, even the DJ had left.

Kuroko was pushed away from Seijuurou, and Akashi was taken away by Masaomi.

-

The memory was so painful now.

Kuroko sat on his bathroom floor, in tears, a blade in his hand.

Perhaps he was just destined a life of misery and hurt. He hoped, that in his next life, his life would be happy.

He wished he had never met Akashi Seijuurou.

**Author's Note:**

> Ayo please comment anything, did you like this? Should i write something happy for once? I'll never know unless you tell me?! :)


End file.
